


four in the morning, we find ourselves here

by curseofmen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And they deserved better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, and they love each other, they're just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofmen/pseuds/curseofmen
Summary: “There he is,” she mutters.“There he is,” Obi-Wan confirms quietly, voice full of softness and adoration for his former padawan. For a moment the force sings with love. There's not a single cell in Ahsoka's body that doubts that Obi-Wan would go to the end of the galaxy for Anakin.[or: Ahsoka can't sleep and finds herself at peace when Anakin and Obi-Wan are close]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 61
Kudos: 644





	four in the morning, we find ourselves here

**Author's Note:**

> these three deserved so much better and i will die on that hill
> 
> the title is from bastille's 4am and i also wrote this at 2am and i hate proofreading so,, this is pure self-indulgence  
> kudos are still always appreciated !!

Ahsoka rubs a hand through her face after the doors of her Master’s makeshift quarters on _The Negotiator_ close behind her and she stands in one of the dark corridors of the ship. She’s tired, and Anakin is not in his quarters. She had a nightmare―it’s by far not the first one she had in the two years since she became his padawan but she guesses growing up in a war zone will do that to you. Talking to Anakin usually helps. By now she can walk through the corridors of _The Resolute_ with her eyes closed to get to Anakin’s quarters when it’s one of those nights again. However, they are not on _The Resolute_ tonight. Instead, Anakin and she are travelling with Obi-Wan and the 212th while the 501st is on shore leave. Most of the times it’s Obi-Wan accompanying the 501st because Cody ranks higher than Rex and gets assigned to more solo missions with the 212th than the 501st. And now, Anakin is not in his quarters and Ahsoka doesn’t know where he is. There’s a good chance he’s in the hangar tinkering with his Delta-7 accompanied by Artoo but she’s barefoot because she only expected to have to cross through one corridor and not because she expected to make her way to the hangar. She’s too tired for that. Ahsoka sighs. If not Anakin, she could normally go to Rex but alas he’s on Coruscant and she supposes she’s not quite close enough to Commander Cody to go knocking on _his_ door instead. Maybe... she could go to Obi-Wan’s quarters. He’s never sleeping anyway, which is not particularly a good thing but maybe it will come in handy this time. His quarters are down a few corridors and she guesses her feet will be dirty by the time she gets there; _the Negotiator_ is, after all, a warship and while it gets cleaned up, sometimes, it’s nearly not enough. All of the men are very much thankfully asleep so she’s alone while strolling through the dimmed corridors, while they’re travelling through hyperspace. 

Once she reaches Obi-Wan’s quarters she spends an entire five minutes standing in front of the closed door, swaying one from side to another, still very careful to not make any noises that could alert Obi-Wan of her presence. Belatedly she realises that Obi-Wan probably sensed Ahsoka when she got there five minutes ago and now it would be even more embarrassing to leave than to finally knock. She picks at her fingernails for another minute before she finally raises her hand and knocks at the door. 

“Come in,” comes Obi-Wan’s light voice from inside the quarters as if he was already expecting her. The door slides open and Ahsoka enters. Obi-Wan sits behind his desk, watching her with attentive eyes once she steps inside. The lights are low, light enough to get work done but low enough to be able to fall asleep.

“Sorry for disturbing you, Master,” Ahsoka says. “I know it’s late but―”

“It’s quite alright,” Obi-Wan says and gestures at the papers spread across the desk as to say he wasn’t sleeping anyway. She guesses she was right about that one. Obviously, she was right about that one. “You seem troubled, young one.”

He gestures at the chair in front of his desk and she takes a few steps forward to sit down. Ahsoka draws one of her legs on the chair so she can bed her chin on her knee. 

“I’ve been having bad dreams,” she mumbles, “normally I’d go to Anakin instead but I can’t find him so…,” she trails off. 

Obi-Wan smiles at her and tilts his head to the side. Slowly she follows the general direction of his motion only to be met with her master sprawled out in Obi-Wan’s bunk. His prosthetic arm is dangling off the edge of the bunk and his chest is heaving and falling slowly. _Oh._ Ahsoka didn’t even sense him in the force. God, she must be so tired. 

“There he is,” she mutters. 

“There he is,” Obi-Wan confirms quietly, his voice full of softness and adoration for his former padawan. For a moment the force sings with love. There's not a single cell in Ahsoka's body that doubts that Obi-Wan would go to the end of the galaxy for Anakin.

“We were going over the strategy for the campaign tomorrow but… clearly actually planning something is more of a thing I should engage in with Cody, not Anakin.” 

He looks back at her. “You were talking about bad dreams,” Obi-Wan says. Ahsoka notices the dark circles under his eyes who are, at this point, more black than blue like someone punched him in the face and his hair is kind of all over the place. A very different look from what Obi-Wan usually presents on the bridge of _The Negotiator._ Ahsoka bites down on her lip. He should be sleeping. Much like her most definitely. 

“It’s not really important,” Ahsoka says, “it’s not like they’re visions or something, I know the difference. Just bad dreams.”

Obi-Wan merely nods at her, a silent invitation to continue. Ahsoka sighs and taps two of her fingers against her head. “Sometimes the noise won’t go away from the battlefield and then… I guess I just don’t want to be alone when that happens,” she mumbles, “because then at least I _know_ that I’m not actually on the battlefield.”  
“Do you want some tea?” Obi-Wan asks her simply and when she nods he shuffles off to another corner of his quarters. Ahsoka is used to the roominess of it all since she spends a lot of nights in Anakin’s and they’re all the same, though, there’s much more paper in Obi-Wan’s and far more mechanics in Anakin’s. And also―while Obi-Wan’s room could carefully be described as a controlled mess… Anakin’s quarters are just a mess. He returns with two steaming cups and hands one of them over to her, which makes her slip into a crossed-legged position on the chair so she can take the cup with both hands. 

“Meditation is not something that helps, I presume?” Obi-Wan says while lifting his cup to his mouth. There's no judgment to his voice, just the question of how he can help.

“I’ve been growing more fondly of it lately,” she admits, “but it’s not quite enough yet to actually help that much.” She regards him with a sheepish smile. Anakin _did_ teach her about meditation but as someone himself who has never been particularly fond of it, it had an almost identical effect on Ahsoka as well. 

“Talking then? Anything in particular?”

Ahsoka shakes her head. “Just something that makes me fall asleep. Anakin pulled out a lecture about international banking once and it worked wonders.”

She almost does a double-take when Obi-Wan actually snorts and she’s pretty sure she only picks up the muttered _“Ah, I wonder where he got that from.”_ because of her enhanced hearing and not because Obi-Wan wanted her to hear it. So she pretends she didn’t. 

"I tried informing Anakin about the history of trades routes once after he took us through the what felt like hundredth smuggler route and i think he fell asleep on me as well."

Ahsoka sips her tea. The warmth is pooling in her stomach and makes her cheeks go a little warmer. She already feels better. Obi-Wan has always felt calm and steady in the force, like there's warmth engulfing her whole. It's comforting since he rarely lets down his carefully crafted shields that hide his emotions so very well from everyone else. 

"Want me to tell you about trade routes while you finish your tea?"

For a moment Ahsoka thinks that he might send her back to her quarters then and something in her twists but she nods nonetheless. Obi-Wan smiles and there's some wrinkles around his eyes that momentarily deepen. Ahsoka thinks they make him seem even kinder if that's even possible. Obi-Wan's voice is always soft and calm when he's afar from the battlefield. Once, Anakin told her, voice shushed and behind closed doors, that Obi-Wan's a great singer actually, he just doesn't tell people about that. With a smile on his face that seemed to have sneaked itself up there without much of Anakin's knowledge, he told her about how Obi-Wan used to sing for him when he was still small and accepting of it. Something about his tone when he told her, told Ahsoka that he would be accepting of it again. 

By the time that she has finished, her tea Obi-Wan seems actually invested in telling her about trade routes and he almost doesn't notice when she sets down the now empty cup on the desk in front of her. Her eyes are droopy, suddenly very heavy and there might be a chance she would fall asleep in the corridors now if she has to move. 

"Tired enough, dear one?" Obi-Wan asks, interrupting himself mid-sentence once he notices the cup on the desk. 

Ahsoka rubs at both of her eyes with the back of her hands and stifles a yawn a mere heartbeat later. "I think so," she mutters. She guesses it's time for her to return to her own quarters and she only sways once when she stands up. 

For a moment she just stands there, wishing she would've drunk her tea slower. Obi-Wan interrupts her train of thoughts with quiet words.

"You should choose the side at the wall," he says, "Anakin has quite a bad habit of moving around when sleeping."

 _Oh. Oh_ , she thinks when it dawns upon her what Obi-Wan is saying. She stares at where her master is now laying on his back, and not on his stomach anymore. Hands wrapped around herself she turns back to Obi-Wan.

"Are you sure because I―"

"Quite sure of it," Obi-Wan interrupts her gently. 

Since she's barefoot already Ahsoka quietly tiptoes across the floor and slips into the bunk, with all the grace she can manifest into her tired body, moving over Anakin so that he doesn't wake up. Seeing him asleep is almost as rare as catching Obi-Wan with his eyes closed for more than five seconds. 

Once she picks up the sound of shuffling paper across the room, not even a second after her head hit the pillow, she peaks up behind Anakin to get a look at Obi-Wan. To no surprise at all he's sitting over reports and strategies again. 

"You should get some sleep too, Master," she whispers, "Cody would be angry if you get yourself killed because you didn't sleep enough." Hopefully, Anakin doesn't wake up. The sideways glance Obi-Wan spares her with seems almost amused. "No, I suppose the Commander would not be very happy about this."

Before any of them can get out another word Anakin stirs; more than he has in the past time that Ahsoka has been here. He turns so that he's facing her and then he slowly opens his eyes.

"Snips?" he groggily asks. "How'd you…" He trails off, stifling a yawn into his hand. Then he shakes his head. "Don't care. Get some sleep." He's close to drifting off to sleep again when Ahsoka realises the chance an awake Anakin presents her with. Maybe it's the force that gives her away because she can see Obi-Wan open his mouth but she gets there before him.

"Master Obi-Wan won't get to bed," she pipes up. That seems to get Anakin awake again. She can hear Obi-Wan sighing the same moment that Anakin turns on his back. His hair sprawls out across the pillow when he extends an arm towards Obi-Wan.

"Master… Obi-Wan, come," he mumbles, "to bed now."

"There's hardly enough room in there to fit all of us," Obi-Wan says, "there are also some reports I need to finish. Go to sleep the two of you, now if you'll excuse me―"

Anakin makes a sound from the back of his throat that makes Obi-Wan halt. "Rex told me they once managed to fit with four men in one bunk," he says, words still slurred together from sleepiness, "and if you really think about it… there's only two and a half of us."

"Hey!" Ahsoka hisses and shoves Anakin lightly. One day she's going to be taller than both of them. Taller than Obi-Wan at least. Taller than Anakin if she gets lucky. 

"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan retorts, his voice sounds clipped like he's already done arguing about this, "but I'd rather pass upon the chance of you pushing me out of a bed yet again. May I remind you that the last time―"

"You can have the middle," Anakin interrupts, "now _move._ Don't make me get up."

He rolls over. Probably is giving Obi-Wan his best sad eyes look now. Anakin always has had the most expressive eyes in a way in which he is unable to hide any emotion within them for much long. Then, very quietly, very softly, almost hesitant comes a whisper. "Please?"

And that―that is the end for Obi-Wan and his resolve as well because Ahsoka can see him sigh, getting up from his chair disregarding his robe and his shoes before Anakin rolls away from her and Obi-Wan settles between them. To say sharing one of the bunks with three people might be hard or a little bit too narrow seems the understatement of the year. But strangely enough, Ahsoka doesn't mind too much. She stares up at Obi-Wan with a, what she tries to make, blank look on her face. 

"Well, come on," he mutters and moves his arm so Ahsoka can sneak up under it and curl around the side of his body, neatly tucked away under his arm where his hand comes to gently rest on one of her montrals. Besides her head, she can feel the steady beat of his heart that lulls her into sleep almost immediately. As if she needed to hold on to keep him from vanishing she puts an arm around his stomach. 

She's almost asleep when Anakin moves again. She lets her lashes flutter just enough to make out Anakin moving his head to rest on Obi-Wan's chest with Obi-Wan curling his fingers into Anakin's curls. One of Anakin's arms strokes against hers when he puts an arm around Obi-Wan's stomach as well. 

"If I'd known this is all it would take to get you to sleep I would've tried it earlier," Anakin whispers. She's almost sure he's grinning into Obi-Wan's chest right now. His voice is so triumphant and pleased with himself he sounds like he's grinning. 

"Oh, shut up, Anakin." 

The lights go off entirely. Ahsoka can feel a smile tugging at her lips before she sinks into a dreamless sleep with the rise and fall of Obi-Wan's chest right next to her. 

◇

Cody types in the code to the General's quarters not nearly enough hours later. The General had been very adamant about scheduling an extra appointment two hours before everyone else to make sure all plans for today's campaign were perfect enough even though Cody already assured him of it and told him to get some more sleep instead of it. Of course, the General did not comply. When he steps into his Generals quarters he, strangely enough, doesn't find him awake already but rather asleep. There's no need to ask as to _why_ he hasn't woken up yet. It's very much clear to him.

Commander Tano is curled up into an impossibly small ball on his right―an arm and a leg thrown over his stomach while the General's arm rests at her shoulder. 

On the General's left General Skywalker is resting with his head on the General's shoulder, arm laid across Kenobi's shoulder and with the comfort of Kenobi's hand resting in General Skywalker's hair. All of them seem dead to the world. Cody is not about to destroy this sacred moment of peace for them. He steps out of the quarters, very quietly, careful not to wake any of them up, the way they're entangled it would probably wake up the others as well, however, none of them even _stir_ and the doors close behind him again. He instructs everyone to leave the General's quarters alone for the next two hours. Cody smiles to himself. They deserve that moment of happiness for themselves, even if blissfully unaware to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see me cry over these three regularly, this is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIyIas)
> 
> \+ my [tumblr](https://curse-of-men.tumblr.com/)


End file.
